


Dc one-shot collection

by Micht



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micht/pseuds/Micht
Summary: Juste une série de one-shot divers dans l'univers DC. Surtout sur Batman and Co.





	1. Rooftop party

Gotham subissait actuellement une véritable guerre, chaque Super-vilain ayant sa propre petite armée de gangsters divers et se battant dans les rues. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et les tirs, les explosions et les hurlements ne cessaient de résonner.

« Une nuit d’enfer nous attend, jeunes gens. »

Le Directeur Hammer avait choisi la voie de l’honnêteté, préférant ne pas mentir à ses élèves. Il portait un manteau et un chapeau ainsi que deux maigres épées. Les légendes d’un protecteur de la Gotham Academy étaient donc vraies.

Maps avait poussé un couinement en apprenant cela.

Ils se trouvaient sur le toit du bâtiment principal, observant la ville avec effroi. Lorsque le gaz de l’Épouvantail s’était répandue au niveau du sol, le Directeur avait prit la décision d’enfermer les élèves et le personnel touché dans le gymnase puis de faire monter les rescapés. Ils étaient une petite trentaine sur le toit et déjà les tentes étaient montées.

« Mademoiselle Mizoguchi, je vous saurai gré de vous éloigner du bord. Je ne peux vous protéger d’une balle perdue.

\- Mais Mr le Directeur ! Je veux voir ce qui se passe !  
\- Votre vie m’importe plus que vos désirs. Jeunes gens, sachez que je ferai tout pour que vous restiez en vie et ce au détriment de votre confort personnel.   
\- On est bien sur le toit, Mr, on campe comme de vrais aventuriers ! »

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir en constatant que la jeune fille préférait voir les choses sous un bon angle. Le reste des élèves étaient terrifiés mais pas elle. Lui-même ne l’était pas. « Pourquoi cet optimisme, jeune fille ? ». À ces mots, Maps sourit et montra le ciel du doigt. Plus précisément, un symbole bien connu des habitants de Gotham, une chauve-souris éclairant le ciel. « Batman est là. Il arrangera les choses comme à son habitude !

\- Hum. Vous voyez dans ce symbole une promesse de victoire. Cela peut être dangereux de se laisser aller à ce genre de superstition.  
\- Oh, non, j’y vois simplement de l’espoir. Vous n’avez jamais ressenti cela, Monsieur ? Ce sentiment de voir le Bat-symbole et de penser que tout va aller pour le mieux ?  
\- Je dois avouer que non. Je n’y vois qu’un signal indiquant que de pauvres gens souffrent. »

Maps se tut, une première. Les paroles du vieillard étaient sensées. Dures mais sensées. Elle n’avait jamais pensé à cela. Juste que Batman était trop cool ou ce genre de trucs. Si le Bat-signal apparaissait, c’était forcément que quelqu’un avait des problèmes. Que quelqu’un était mort, souvent. Un air triste passa sur le visage de la jeune fille qui s’en voulait de ne jamais avoir songé à ce détail. Et pourtant, elle sortait avec Damian, dit Robin… Le Directeur sembla gêné de causer de la tristesse à une de ses élèves et s’excusa : Veuillez m’excuser, je ne souhaitais pas vous infliger plus de chagrin.

\- Ce n’est rien, Monsieur. Mais vous savez… Si on réfléchit bien, nous avons tous les deux raisons. Oui, le signal indique de la douleur. Mais il est là pour donner de l’espoir aux gens. Leur rappeler que rien n’est perdu. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
\- Et bien, pour tout vous avouez, je suis d’accord. Vous avez un esprit étonnant et j’aime me dire que notre vénérable établissement y est pour quelque chose.  
\- Et aussi que des méchants vont se faire botter les fesses à coup de karaté et de Batarang ! ajouta Maps en imitant des coups de poing. »

Le rire du Directeur Hammer étonna les élèves, d’autant plus qu’une explosion retentit au même moment. Plus tard, certains de ses élèves émettront l’ hypothèse que ces deux évènements soient liés. « Jeunes gens, il est temps pour vous d’aller dans vos tentes. Je ne vous demande pas de dormir, vous n’y arriverez sans doute pas, mais j’aimerai vous épargner les horreurs de cette soirée. Je vous promet de veiller sur vous.

\- Promesse et échec sont deux notions très liées, cher Directeur Hammer. »

Cette voix n’appartenait pas à un élève. Une voix d’homme froide mais semblant se délecter de ses paroles. Son propriétaire sortit de l’escalier menant au toit et le Directeur ne perdit pas une seconde : « Derrière moi ! Vite ! 

\- Si vous croyez m’empêcher de libérer ces pauvres âmes, vous vous trompez. »

Le nouveau venu était un homme blanc sans sourcil couvert de cicatrice. Des coupures. Il était torse nu malgré la pluie et tenait un couteau ensanglanté dans ses mains. « Victor, commença le Directeur, tu n’es pas le bienvenu en ces lieux. Plus depuis ton renvoi.

\- Je m’en souviens très bien.  
\- Es-tu ici pour te venger ? Après toute ces années ?  
\- Non. La vengeance est une émotion inutile. J’ai juste réfléchis. Avec vous dans le coin, il était certain que plusieurs élèves aient survécu et que vous les ayez amenés à un même endroit. Regardez ces pantins… Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt être libérés.  
\- De quoi ? demanda Maps qui n’était pas du genre à avoir peur d’un homme n’ayant visiblement pas beaucoup de bonus de défense au vu de ses cicatrices.  
\- De votre vie. Votre vie misérable et douloureuse. C’est un cadeau que je vous fais.  
\- On peut le refuser ?  
\- Maps.  
\- Je sais que c’est malpoli de refuser un cadeau mais quand même ! »

Ce qui inquiétait le vieil homme était le couteau de Zsasz. Il espérait que le sang ne venait pas de ses élèves. Victor sembla le remarquer et sourit : « Je n’ai pas touché à ceux d’en bas. Ils étaient déjà libérés de leur peur, merci à l’Épouvantail, il me faudra attendre qu’ils reviennent à eux. S’ils reviennent à eux, on ne sait jamais avec ses produits. En attendant... »

Le Directeur Hammer trancha l’air de ses deux épées, prêt à se battre.

« Vous allez recevoir la libération !

\- Et tu peux dire au revoir à ta liberté. »

Plusieurs choses eurent lieu en un court laps de temps. Un coup de pied heurta la tête de Zsasz, un hurlement de joie sortit de la bouche de Maps, une roquette fila dans le ciel et un élève tomba dans les pommes.

Le pied appartenait à Robin, encapuchonné comme d’habitude. Il venait d’arriver par les airs et, dans le même mouvement, donna un second coup de pied dans la main tenant le couteau mais Zsasz ne le lâcha pas. Une fois au sol, le Boy Wonder en profita pour claquer la mâchoire du psychopathe du plat de ses mains pour le sonner puis lui donna un coup de talon dans l’estomac. Zsasz fut propulsé en arrière mais resta debout. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres : « Le petit oiseau est arrivé. Où est la Grande Méchante Chauve-souris ?

\- Occupé. Pas besoin d’être deux contre un minable comme toi.  
\- Te libérer sera bien plus satisfaisant que de libérer tous ces élèves.   
\- Compte dessus. Hammer, protégez vos élèves. N’intervenez pas. »

Robin dégaina un katana et se mit en position. Maps, elle, avait joint les mains. Elle adorait voir Damian se battre. Elle n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en combat malgré les entraînement du jeune homme en auto-défense mais quand il se battait, Damian était… Lui-même. Sa place se trouvait au combat. 

Et il avait vraiment la classe quand il se battait.

Avec la puberté, Damian avait grandit et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Physiquement plus fin, il se mouvait avec aisance et agilité et se battait pareillement. « Allez Robin ! cria la jeune fille. ». Zsasz entama le combat et trancha l’air avec son couteau, Damian ayant reculé juste ce qu’il fallait. Il tapa dans la main du meurtrier avec son arme et, cette fois, cela porta ses fruits puisque Zsasz lâcha son couteau. « Ton manque d’entraînement te rend prévisible. ». En criant de rage, Zsasz voulut passer au corps-à-corps et arma son poing.

Grosse erreur.

Robin le laissa aller au bout de son mouvement et bondit par-dessus, tapant sa tempe du plat de son épée, puis lui balaya les jambes. Zsasz chuta, le ventre contre le sol, et Robin se plaça sur son dos pour le bloquer. Il lui attacha solidement les bras et les jambes puis se releva. Batman sortit à son tour des escaliers. Le Directeur ne perdit pas de temps : « Mes élèves vont-ils bien ?

\- La machine ayant servi à répandre le produit de l’Épouvantail nous a servi à répandre l’antidote, répondit le héros, vos élèves sont en train de se remettre. J’ai parlé avec ceux répondant le mieux au traitement pour qu’ils surveillent les autres. Vous pouvez les rejoindre.  
\- Cette guérilla va donc prendre fin ?  
\- Les plus belliqueux ont été appréhendés. Nous nous chargeons maintenant des indépendants comme Zsasz. Retournez en bas et attendez que l’alarme retentisse. Cela sonnera la fin de cette longue nuit.  
\- Très bien. »

Hammer jeta un œil à Maps qui lui souriait de manière presque solaire. Levant les yeux au ciel, il ajouta : « Merci beaucoup. ». Batman se contenta de hocher la tête. Le Directeur ordonna à ses élèves de rentrer sans ranger leurs affaires et Batman regarda Maps puis Damian : « Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes à l’Iceberg Lounge.

\- Le Pingouin n’a rien fait, pour une fois.  
\- Lui, non, mais je sais que certains de ses hommes ont profité de la situation pour braquer plusieurs armureries. Mia, comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Très bien, Mr Way- Batman ! Mr Batman !  
\- Hum. Bien rattrapé. À plus tard. »

Batman disparut en sautant dans le vide, laissant Maps et Damian seuls. Le jeune homme examina rapidement la jeune fille et fut satisfait de ne trouver aucune blessure : « Je constate que tu n’as pas tenté de partir explorer Gotham en guerre. Sage décision.

\- L’Hammertume est un justicier, Damian !  
\- Robin.  
\- Oui ! C’est un justicier qui défend l’école ! Avec ses deux épées, là ! Genre, il a la compétence ambidextrie ! On dirait pas comme ça mais fuuu, shuuu, il tranchait les criminels et tout ! Trop classe !  
\- Nous étions au courant.  
\- Pourquoi tu m’en a pas parlé ? Hein ?   
\- Calme-toi. Il veut juste protéger ses élèves et être laissé tranquille. Père comprend cela et le respecte. C’est en partie à cause de cela que je ne viens pas souvent te voir quand Gotham est attaquée. Je te sais protégée. »

Maps pinça la joue du jeune homme en riant, se moquant de lui gentiment en insistant sur le fait qu’au fond, il n’était qu’une guimauve. « -tt- Tu viens de perdre une occasion d’écouter une histoire sur Anarky. 

\- Nooooon ? Il était là ? En indépendant ? Raconte ?  
\- Les guimauves ne racontent pas d’histoire. »

Il avait son petit sourire arrogant que Maps avait apprit à… Aimer ? Tolérer ? Mais elle savait comment le faire craquer. 

Les yeux de chien battu.

Sans blague, pour une raison inconnue, ces yeux transformait Damian en Anti-Damian et il craquait. Cela marcha encore une fois : « Une fois tout cela terminé. Sache juste que cette fois, ça concerne le groupe de personnes impliqué dans le scandale des constructions de mauvaise qualité dans les quartiers pauvres.

\- Oooooooh ! Ils l’ont mérité, ceux-là !  
\- En effet. Nous en parlerons au manoir. Alfred viendra te chercher à l’heure de ton choix, si tu es d’accord.  
\- Bien sûr ! J’adore les limousines, j’adore Alfred, c’est une win-win situation !  
\- Très bien. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de nuit. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Maps et imita son père en sautant dans le vide. La jeune fille le regarda filer dans la nuit de Gotham, la pluie effaçant lentement les blessures subies. Puis elle sourit en sortant de sa poche un Batarang piqué à Damian. Elle devenait vraiment douée à ce petit jeu.

Donc.

Une guerre de Super-vilains.

Un camping forcé sur le toit de l’école.

Une attaque par un desdits Super-vilains.

Voir Damian se battre.

Voir Batman.

Voler un Batarang.

« Quelle soirée ! »


	2. Meeting the Cat

De tout les avantages possibles qu’une connexion à Damian Wayne pouvait apporter, Maps trouvait que pouvoir rouler en limousine se plaçait très haut.

Pas qu’elle lui avouerait, il deviendrait encore plus grognon que d’habitude.

Il y avait quelque chose à se faire conduire ainsi dans Gotham. Entre le confort du véhicule et la conduite à la fois prudente mais experte d’Alfred, l’expérience était des plus agréables. Durant sa première visite au Manoir Wayne, elle avait insisté pour venir par ses propres moyens. Elle n’avait pas envisagé la possibilité que les bus ne se rendent pas au manoir et avait donc accepté l’offre de Damian. Alfred, pour sa part, était ravi et lui avait fait savoir très rapidement.

« Comprenez, Miss Mizugochi, que voir Maître Damian se comporter en adolescent normal est une expérience que je n’ai jamais pu connaître avec Maître Bruce. Je suis donc enclin à vous amener à lui dès que vous le désirerez. »

Maps adorait Alfred. Tout le monde l’adorait, elle supposait, puisque le Manoir Wayne tomberait en ruine. Manoir qui, d’ailleurs, était en vue. Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand et poussa un petit cri aigu à voix basse, comme à chaque fois qu’elle le voyait. Cet endroit était digne de n’importe quelle aventure de Donjon et Dragon ! Le genre avec des vampires et tout, ce qui n’était pas si éloigné par rapport aux occupants et à leur activité nocturne.

En pénétrant dans le hall, Alfred prévint la jeune fille : « Maître Damian est actuellement en train de se reposer. Je vais aller le réveiller.

\- Non ! S’il vous plaît, tout mais pas ça ! Il va être tout boudeur ! Un vrai gosse ! Laissez-le dormir pour le moment, il le mérite. Dure soirée ?  
\- À vrai dire, non, mais un enfant ayant fugué de chez lui s’est retrouvé perdu de chez lui. Maître Bruce a demandé à Maître Damian de le raccompagner à l’autre bout de la ville. »

Maps pouffa de rire en entendant cela. Damian avec un enfant ! Cela devait valoir le détour. « quel âge avait l’enfant ?

\- 8 ans. Maître Damian, selon ses propres mots, a découvert le meilleur moyen de contraception possible. Cela fait une discussion de moins à avoir.  
\- Hé hé. Oh, vous êtes sérieux ? Mr Wayne ne l’a pas encore fait ? Moi qui pensais que les milliardaires devaient être super prudents à ce sujet…  
\- Maître Bruce n’est pas un milliardaire ordinaire, Miss Mizugochi.  
\- Pas faux. Vous avez besoin d’aide pour faire quelque chose, du coup ? Réparer un truc sur le Batmobile ? Lustre le Penny géant ? Ou même s’occuper du jardin, hein, même si entre la Batcave et le jardin, je choisis la Batcave. »

Alfred sourit, un signe d’amusement extrêmement pour quelqu’un comme Alfred, et pencha la tête en avant en guise de remerciement : « Quelle honte pour un majordome que de laisser une invitée l’aider dans ses tâches. Il me semble me souvenir que Maître Drake a installé une console dans le petit salon. La bibliothèque est également à votre disposition. Le reste ne vous apportera que très peu d’amusement, je le crains.

\- Je vais aller lire quelques livres de géographies, alors ! Les livres de Mr Wayne sont de vraies mines d’or sur d’anciens sites aujourd’hui introuvables ! »

Ce fut sur ces mots que la jeune fille se dirigea vers la fameuse bibliothèque. Dans les grandes salles du manoir, chacun de ses pas résonnaient fort et elle se demanda le son qu’une femme en talon ferait. Elle serait entendue à l’autre bout du manoir, c’était sûr !

Son arrivée dans la bibliothèque ne se fit pas sans bruit. Maps n’était pas réputée pour être la plus calme des adolescentes et ce fut donc en chantonnant une chanson de Post Malone et en dansant dessus qu’elle arriva dans ce coin consacré au savoir. Batman et ses compagnons étaient du genre silencieux, elle équilibrait la balance. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil près d’une fenêtre, deux livres posés sur une petite table à ses côtés. Le premier concernait une étude sur les souterrains de différents châteaux Français tandis que le second, bien plus récent, parlait du Vieux Gotham. Elle commença par ce dernier car, contrairement aux châteaux Français, elle pouvait y aller plus ou moins n’importe quand. Elle n’allait pas demander à Damian de demander à Bruce de lui payer un voyage en France pour visiter des souterrains.

Hum.

Ou alors elle ne lui demandait aucun cadeau d’anniversaire et de Noël pendant 3 ans.

En plus, il adorerait ce genre de vacance. Un peu de détente lui ferait du bien, juste eux deux à explorer des endroits où des gens sont certainement morts en les construisant. Ce serait énorme, en fait !

« Bruce, préférer une vieille bibliothèque à ta petite amie peut être considéré comme un argument durant une dispute, tu sais ? Donc lâche tes livres et... »

La fin de cette phrase fut interrompue lorsque la personne l’ayant prononcé remarqua que non, Maps ne ressemblait pas à Bruce. De près, de loin, avec alcool et drogue ou non, avec lunettes ou non. Une jeune fille aux traits Asiatique et un grand blanc baraqué ne pouvaient êtres confondus. La nouvelle venue était d’une grande beauté. En fait, Maps n’avait que rarement vu une femme aussi belle que celle-ci. De courts cheveux noirs savamment coiffés, un corps que seuls ceux dans la branche super pouvaient avoir et une attitude générale badasse, voilà comment la résumer. « Hum. Encore une orpheline recueillie ?

\- Nope, mes deux parents sont toujours en vie.  
\- À Gotham, entendre ces mots font plaisir donc je suis très heureuse pour toi.   
\- Ils n’habitent pas Gotham. Enfin, pas Gotham même, vous voyez ? Ils vivent dans une ville en périphérie. Plutôt calme comme coin et il n’y a pas de trucs cool comme ici. Vous saviez que le Vieux Gotham était toujours accessible, par exemple ? »

La femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se mit à sourire en s’approchant : « Tu dois être la petite amie de Damian. Il parle beaucoup de toi. Enfin, il parle de toi, ce qui correspond à beaucoup dans son cas.

\- Vous êtes sa mère ?  
\- Mon Dieu non ! Pour nous deux ! Je suis la copine de Bruce. Le mieux que je puisse être sera sa belle-mère. Rien que pour voir sa tête, je dirais oui !   
\- Ah ! Vous êtes Catwoman ! Damian m’a dit que Mr Wayne sortait avec une criminelle moralement désaxée qui ne connaissait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal du moment que de l’argent était à la clé. Ses mots ! Pas les miens !  
\- Oui, ça lui ressemble bien. Tu peux m’appeler Selina. Il ne t’a dit que ça ?   
\- Il a dit que votre manque de cicatrice est un indicateur double. Ça indique votre lâcheté et vos compétences de voleuse. Encore une fois, ses mots ! Oh, vous voulez parler de ce qu’il y a sous le manoir et ce que ses occupants font ? Oui, il me l’a avoué. Et c’est trop cool ! Je veux dire, Robin est cool, Damian est cool, c’est un peu le jackpot ! Il m’apprend plein de trucs ! »

Pour Selina, Maps représentait une énigme. Elle n’était pas une grande fan d’énigme mais celle-ci était intéressante et son intitulé était d’une simplicité enfantine.

Qu’est-ce que Damian faisait avec une fille comme elle ?

Il était un petit démon arrogant, elle était un petit ange joyeux.

Il était un guerrier, elle était une… Cartographe ?

Il donnait aux gens l’envie de lui coller des baffes jusqu’à ce qu’il se taise, de lui serrer son petit cou pour le voir implorer grâce, de lui lancer ces saletés de projectiles stupides que Batman appelait Batarang dans la face, de…

L’imagination de Selina se calma.

Elle parlait du fils de son copain, son fils très énervant mais son fils. En plus, sa copine avait l’air adorable. Et puis… Elle pouvait s’amuser un peu aux dépens de l’héritier Wayne. « Maps, c’est ça ? Est-ce que tu veux apprendre des trucs un peu moins… Bat ?

\- Genre quoi ?  
\- Quelques petits tours de passe-passe. Faire passer un portefeuille d’une poche à la tienne, pour commencer. Je suis certaine que Damian sera très content de te voir travailler ta dextérité.  
\- Moi aussi ! Discrétion +3 ! Enfin, +1, c’est que le début !   
\- Je n’ai pas compris un mot dans ta phrase mais je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

« Pennyworth, où est Maps ? 

\- Avec Miss Kyle.  
\- Et vous avez laissez cette petite réunion avoir lieu ?   
\- Si j’avais un quelconque pouvoir dans cette maison, ni vous ni votre père ne se changerait en chauve-sous pour aller battre les criminels de Gotham. »

Damian grinça des dents. Son réveil n’avait pas été celui qu’il avait prédit, à savoir trouver Maps en train de faire une quelconque activité dans sa chambre. Cela faisait des mois qu’il s’arrangeait pour ne pas qu’elle tombe sur Catwoman et pouf, une journée avait suffi pour réduire ses efforts à néant. 

Si seulement cet idiot n’avait pas fugué hier soir !

S’il était honnête avec lui-même, Damian s’avouerait qu’il tolérait Selina à présent. Son passé l’énervait encore, son attitude également, mais son père était plus humain depuis qu’ils étaient ensembles.

Par contre, qu’elle rencontre Maps était exclus. Sa petite amie était du genre naïve et Selina allait en profiter d’une façon ou d’une autre. Sûrement pour l’embêter, d’ailleurs. Il fallait qu’il arrête ça. 

Il trouva finalement les deux femmes dans la cuisine. Un bon signe. Que pouvaient-elles faire de mauvais dans une cuisine ? Lorsque Maps vit le récemment réveillé, elle sourit et bondit du comptoir pour le serrer dans ses bras : « Damian ! Enfin debout ! 

\- Maps, la salua le jeune homme en lui rendant son câlin.  
\- Je le savais que tu serai grognon ! Mais t’inquiète, j’ai une idée qui va te faire plaisir !  
\- Je n’en doute pas. Kyle. »

Catwoman souriait tout en croquant dans une pomme. Elle salua Damian de la main et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine : « Et bien, Maps, je vais te laisser avec Damian. Ça a été un réel plaisir de te rencontrer et j’espère te revoir très bientôt.

\- Plaisir partagée, Mme Kyle ! Et, euh… Merci pour les conseils.  
\- D’autres viendront bientôt. Pas sur le même sujet, cela dit, tu pourrais sans doute apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur la manière de gérer les hommes de la famille Wayne.  
\- Kyle !  
\- Oui, oui, je vous laisse. Bye. »

Maps lui fit au revoir mais pas Damian. Il avait d’autres choses en tête. « Que t’a-elle dis ?

\- Elle est trop cool ! Pourquoi je ne l’ai pas vu avant aujourd’hui ? C’est encore une de tes combines ! On a déjà discuté de ça ! Pour Jon, pour tes frères, pour Cassandra, arrête de m’empêcher de rencontrer des gens supers ! Il faut être sociable, Damian.  
\- -tt- Je suis d’accord pour les gens que tu as cité. C’était une erreur de ma part et je me suis excusé. Mais Kyle est une ex-criminelle.  
\- Jason aussi. C’en est toujours un.  
\- Je retire ce que j’ai dis pour lui, merci de me le rappeler. Mais tu es bien trop gentille pour des gens comme eux, Maps. Même comme moi, je crois. Si je peux t’éviter un changement de personnalité drastique, je le ferai.  
\- Comment tu peux être énervant et attachant à la fois ?  
\- C’est inclut dans le contrat de Robin.  
-Et ça… C’était une blague ? Mr Wayne, hurla la jeune fille, on a kidnappé votre fils et quelqu’un a prit son apparence ! »

Damian, tout en riant, lui mit sa main sur la bouche. La jeune fille lutta un instant puis se mit à rire aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’éloignent. « Tu sais, Damian, tu me protège bien assez comme ça. Mais si tu n’as pas confiance en les gens qui t’entourent… Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça triste.

Hum. Certes. J’essaierai de m’améliorer. Mais… N’écoute pas trop Kyle, je suis à peu près sûr qu’elle veut s’amuser à mes dépens.  
À ce sujet... »

Elle lui montra un portable.

« Depuis quand tu m’as mis en fond d’écran ? »


End file.
